Same Container, New Tenant
by Scanndalus
Summary: This is the sequel to Kidnapped. Follow Naruto as he deals with being a container for a different type of demon. Naru/Saku.
1. Revealing Part of the Truth

**Same Container, New Tenant**

A/N: Well, I'm back. I'm srry that it took me so long to write the sequel. It was a combination of life and writer's block that kept me from getting this story written. I'm glad that it is here now. I will try to keep it updated frequently. This is the sequel to 'Kidnapped.' I hope that you like it. If you want to get caught up to where we are, go back and give 'Kidnapped' a look. It is only 10 chapters long. It won't take too long to read. This is just my second fanfic so I could really use the reviews. They will help me to become a better author.

Chapter 1: Revealing Part of the Truth

Naruto slowly blinked his eyes open and immediately shut them due to a piercing bright light directly in his eyes. "Why is it so damned bright?"

Kakashi looked up from his 'Rurouni Kenshin' manga. "Because it's noon."

Naruto tried to sit up, but was forced to lie back down. He slowly cracked his eye lids open and shielded his eyes with his arm. "Why did you let me sleep so late, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi gave a dry chuckle. "So late, indeed. Naruto, you've been asleep for three days. Sakura thought it would be a bad idea to move you, what with all of the trauma that has occurred to you over the last several weeks. How do you feel?"

Naruto rolled over and this time was able to lift himself into a seated position. He looked around the empty campsite. "I feel like I shouldn't have slept on that root." Naruto's stomach gave a loud gurgle and he looked at Kakashi with an embarrassed expression. "And I could really use some ramen."

Kakashi laughed at the expected request. "Sakura thought you might say that. There is some broth by the fire. She ordered Sasuke and me not to even think of giving you ramen or any other solid food when you woke up. And I'm not going to risk a concussion so that you can get a ramen fix."

Naruto dropped his head, crestfallen and sighed. "But I'm so hungry. Broth won't be enough."

"Are you going against doctor's orders, baka?" The pink haired kunoichi whispered in a sing-song voice from behind the knuckle headed ninja.

Naruto immediately rolled away and covered his head from the expected pummeling from the best and most sadistic medic-nin in Konoha outside of the Godaime Hokage Tsunade. When it didn't come, he looked back in the direction he had rolled to see Sasuke and Sakura supporting each other as their laughs threatened to topple them over. Exasperated, he looked to his sensei for support but gave that up when he noticed Kakashi had immersed himself back into his book and was paying them no attention.

Naruto brought himself to a knee and then stood muttering about teammates that were worse than Akatsuki. He walked over to the fire and ladled himself a bowl of broth. Sitting down, he started to sip it from the bowl and was surprised at just how good it was. "Wow, who made this? This is almost as good as the soup for the ramen at Ichiraku!" Naruto finished the bowl and poured himself some more.

Sakura giggled and poked Sasuke in the ribs. "Your chef for the day is none other than the famous Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Sharingan user. "Since when can you cook, Teme?"

Sasuke glared back. "Since forever, moron. Not all single guys waste their money on something like ramen everyday. It shouldn't be a surprise that I know how to cook. I'm not too stupid to learn how like you are!"

Naruto and Sasuke stood up and stood nose to nose. "What was that, Teme?"

Sasuke didn't bat an eye. "You heard me, Dobe."

Sakura looked on with a little trepidation. "Sasuke, knock it off. Naruto is still recovering."

Without looking away, Naruto responded. "This is between me and emo-boy over here."

Sasuke immediately backed off with a disgusted look on his face. "Damn, do you even OWN a toothbrush?!"

Naruto steped back, "Well what do you expect, I've been in a coma for a couple of weeks?!"

They both started laughing leaving Sakura flabbergasted. "What the hell did I just miss?"

They looked over at her. "Everything." Sasuke responds.

Suddenly. Naruto started seeing the world spin and his knees buckled. Sasuke immediately helped him to the ground. "Sorry about that, Naruto. We might have over done it."

Naruto weakly pushed him away. "No, I just got a little light headed. I'll be better once I get some more food in me and I can move around a little. I just need a little exercise."

Sakura moved to his side and applied some healing chakra to his temples. Naruto visibly relaxed and leaned into her body. Almost instantly he realized that he was leaning into her and jumped away from her soothing touch. He put his arms up defensively in front of his head and cringed, waiting for the expected beating.

When he dared look back at the pink haired kunoichi, he was surprised to see that her fist wasn't cocked to deliver a chakra-enhanced pummeling, but instead was waiting patiently for him to come back to her. "It's ok, Naruto-kun. Come over here. You're exhausted and need me to treat your wounds."

At the mention of the suffix, 'kun', the other three shinobi stared at her as if she had just grown a second AND a third head. She ignored the stares and took Naruto by the hand to guide him back to the ground. As he sat beside her, she reapplied the healing jutsu and he melted back into her arms.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his mentor and they shared a confused glance. _"I guess that was more than just stress being relieved back in the lab…" _Sasuke mused.

Kakashi noded at Sasuke and he got the meaning. "Sakura, Sasuke and I are going to scout ahead and make sure that the way is clear. Do you think that it will be safe to travel again, since Naruto has woken up?"

Sakura nodded. "But only at a walk. It will be some time still for him to regain his strength, even with Kyuubi aiding him."

At the mention of Kyuubi's name, Naruto instantly realized the dilemma that was on his hands. Unsure what to do right now, he kept his peace and allowed the medical kunoichi to finish the treatment.

Kakashi nodded at Sakura and the two Sharingan users took off.

After another moment, Naruto felt sleepiness overtaking him. The last thing he felt before sinking into a restful oblivion was two soft lips gently press into his forehead.

* * *

Naruto woke up again to find the camp nearly broken. He sat up and felt a million times better. Sasuke glanced over and saw Naruto looking around. "It's about time you woke up, dobe. Drink some more of that broth so that we can start back."

Naruto flipped him the bird but sat the rest of the way up and accepted the bowl of broth that Sasuke offerred him. He took a sip and felt the warmth course down his parched throat and into his empty belly. "That's good. Great soup, Dobe."

After Naruto finished his broth, Kakashi looked to Sakura. "Is he ready to move?"

Sakura nodded. "He is, but I think that we should take it at a walk. I'm not sure how badly he was injured internally." Naruto winced at that word. "So we should take it easy."

Kakashi nodded. "Then we will take it at a walk."

Sasuke chimed in, "Do you think that you and I should cover our rear and have a point man?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I don't think that we will have too much trouble on the way home. That and I don't think that there is a team with better situational awareness than ours. We should be fine."

They all shouldered their packs and moved out.

* * *

After about an hour of walking, Kakashi pulled Naruto aside and they let Sakura and Sasuke walk ahead. Kakashi looked at Naruto and studied his face. "Whenever you are ready to talk about what happened, I will be ready to listen. Even if you don't tell me, you'll have to tell the Hokage. Let me know if I can help."

Naruto frowned and looked at the ground slowly moving past. "It was horrible, Kakashi-sensei. I was violated in every sense of the word. I don't even know where to start."

The Copy Ninja nodded. "Start from the beginning. How did they catch you off guard?"

Naruto blushed. "I'm not sure. I decided to take it slow on the way back from my last mission. I mean, that old hag has had me on all of these idiotic missions without a break. I figured that she owed me a vacation. So, I decided to take it easy and camp out for a night or two. Well, on the second day, I was taking a nap and the next thing I knew, all of the chakra in the camp felt like it was sucked out. And all of my chakra was stamped down. It felt like I was a bottle of soda that had been shook up and is ready to explode."

Kakashi nodded. "Sasuke told us about that jutsu. What happened next?"

Naruto brought his right hand up to his chin. "I'm not really sure. Something made me pass out and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in my mindscape. I was a prisoner in my own mind."

Laudably, Kakashi refrained from making the comment about how torturous that must have been with nothing to do in such an empty space. But then again, he has much more restraint than Sai or Sasuke.

"If it weren't for Kyuubi, I wouldn't have had any idea what was happening outside of my body."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened. "Kyuubi was helping you?"

Naruto nodded sadly. Kakashi took this as Naruto being ashamed that he had to rely on the Lord of Hell.

"Yeah, Kyuubi told me all about this new jutsu that Orochimaru used on me. He called it Chishio Bunshin no Jutsu (Blood Clone Technique). He cut my wrist and formed a ram sign. This caused the collected blood to collect into clones of me. The advantage was that they were more durable. They didn't dispel until he willed them too. The disadvantage was that I felt every bit of pain that they went through. This way, Orochimaru was able to dissect me alive without the risk of killing me. And he was able to use the same technique that we used for me to create Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. Everything that he learned from the Blood Clones was tripled or quadrupled, depending on how many clones he used at a time."

Kakashi winced at the torture that Naruto must have been under. The mental strain must have been incredible. No wonder he seemed withdrawn.

"Kyuubi tried to block as much of the pain as he possibly could, but he couldn't block it all. He was able to partially defeat the technique suppressing his chakra, but not completely. I never knew that anyone could feel that much pain."

Kakashi looked skeptical. "Kyuubi actually blocked the pain for you, even partially? What did he have to gain from it."

Naruto shrugged. "I think that he was worried that if I broke, he would be caught up in the collapse and would perish in my mind. Self-preservation."

Kakashi contemplated this and allowed Naruto to continue. "Kyuubi let me know what Orochimaru's plans were. Orochimaru didn't want to take a chance of taking over my body until he understood everything about my chakra network and how Kyuubi's was connected to it. He didn't want Kyuubi to escape during the assimilation or after he had taken over."

Kakashi took this in. "That makes sense." Kakashi looked at the now orange haired ninja. "I am guessing that the experiments caused all of these changes? Have you gotten a look at yourself yet?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't need too. I know what I look like." Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. It isn't from the experiments, directly anyway."

Kakashi gave him a puzzled look. "What is it then?"

Naruto shook his head. "You don't want to know. I promise."

Kakashi was more curious than ever. "You don't have to tell me, but you will have to tell Tsunade-sama. I can help you, but I will respect your wishes if you want me to drop it."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know I want to do. This is all so damned confusing. I want to tell you, Kakashi-sensei, I really do! I just don't know how." In a lower voice he added, "And I don't want you to hate me…"

Kakashi didn't miss a word. He stopped Naruto and turned the young man to face him. "Naruto, there is no one in this world that will support you more than I will. I won't hate you. Tell me what is going on. I can help you."

Naruto stared at the ground. "I don't think that you can help me with this, Kakashi-sensei. It is beyond everyone. I'm not sure that Ero-sennin would have been able to help me with this one."

Kakashi realized just how grave it must be for Naruto to not think that the vaunted Toad Sage could even help. "I may not be able to help, but I can try. I have taught me that amazing things can happen when someone just tries."

Kakashi caught a small glimmer of hope in the orange haired shinobi's eyes when he looked back up.

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei. You asked for it... I am no longer the Uzumaki Naruto that you knew. I released Kyuubi."

Kakashi stared in amazement at that statement. His mouth would have been gaping open had his mask not been covering it. Nothing in all of his training had prepared him for this. Naruto flinched at the Kakashi's expression. "See, I told you."

Kakashi snapped out of it. "What happened? What caused you to release him and why isn't he free? Or is he?"

Naruto shook his head. "He isn't free. We weren't sure of how to get out of that jutsu that Orochimaru was using to keep me in a coma. We knew that we didn't have much time left and we decided that the only way to get out was to overflow the technique with chakra. The Yondaime knew what he was doing. He designed that seal to fail over time. As I got older, Kyuubi's chakra slowly leaked into my chakra system and started to change it. Eventually, this would have happened anyway. I just made it happen sooner and at greater risk."

Kakashi was having trouble keeping up but didn't want to interrupt. He just nodded and let Naruto continue.

"Kyuubi warned me of the risks, but I figured that it would be better for me to die or for Kyuubi to be released than to let that madman have his power. I ripped the seal off of his cage and Kyuubi was sucked into me. I changed. My body changed form into a were-fox, but I was able to force it back. Well, almost all the way back. There were some changes that I don't think will ever go away." Naruto ran his fingers through his hair again and averted his feral, fox-like eyes. "I have no idea what effect they will have, but I know that they are more than just for looks."

Kakashi nodded. "Tsunade-sama will have to know all of this and also what you haven't told me."

Naruto looked up to protest, but Kakashi held up a hand. "I understand. Don't worry. I'm not upset."

Naruto looked back down, defeated. "Please don't tell Sakura-chan. I will tell her, but first I need to figure out what is going on myself."

Kakashi gave him a smile. "Your secret is safe, but eventually, you will have to tell her. She cares about you."

Naruto nodded. "I know. I have no idea what is going on there either. But I will figure that out too."

Kakashi decided to bring up another issue. "Do you want me to keep it from Sasuke, too?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I will tell him, but you can talk to him about it after I do."

Kakashi smiled. "Good. I'm glad that you trust him."

Naruto smiled sadly. "More than you know, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi caught the fact that Naruto had a deeper meaning to his words, being that the Copy Ninja's favorite phrase was "look underneath the underneath." He decided to let it go as well. Naruto would reveal his secrets when he was able. He wasn't one to keep a secret too long.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we leave it at that for now. I will explain more soon, but I need to come to grips with it."

Kakashi squeezed Naruto's shoulder. "Take your time. I will help you in any way that I can."

Naruto gave Kakashi a weak smile. "I appreciate it. I think that I will need some help figuring out what I can and can't do."

Kakashi gave Naruto a reassuring look. "I have no doubt that the Godaime will approve that." Kakashi looked ahead and saw that Sasuke and Sakura had stopped about a quarter mile ahead and were looking back at them. "We better catch up or I think that Sakura will have to treat us for the injuries that she caused."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Let's go then. I don't need anymore beatings."

A/N: Well, that's chapter 1. I hope that you liked it. Please review. I could use all the help that you can give me. Thank you for taking the time to review. And just to show that I am not above bribery for reviews, anyone that reviews will get a public thank you in my next chapter. Thank you again for reading my work. I hope that you enjoyed it.


	2. The Seal Weakens

**Same Container, New Tenant**

A/N: Thanks for coming back to Chapter 2! I had an interesting time with this chapter. I couldn't decide where to stop it. Nothing felt right. Finally I came to a decision and I think that it works. I feel really good about this chapter and I hope that you do too! Now, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Seal Weakens

"What's eating at you, Pinky?"

That vein in the middle of Sakura's large forehead bulged out for just a second until Sasuke calmed her down. "Seriously, you are going to have to learn to take a joke! What's bothering you? We got him back. He's safe now."

Sakura got her blood pressure back down and regained her composure. "I hate that name."

Sasuke laughed. "All the more reason for me to call you that. That's why Ino calls you 'Forehead' and Naruto calls me 'Dobe'."

Sakura gave him a dangerous look, but chose to let it go… for now.

"I'll ask again, what's bothering you?" Feeling that he had pushed her a little too far, the raven haired shinobi chose not to add the nickname this time.

Sakura ran her fingers through her cherry blossom colored hair and gave a long sigh. "I'm worried about him. He has hardly said a word to me since he woke up."

Sasuke just shook his head. He reached out and gave her shoulder a brotherly squeeze as they continued to walk along. "Give him some time. He has gone through a lot and will need to work through some of it before he can turn outward again. Don't worry; he'll be chasing you again in no time."

Sakura started to argue with that last statement when she noticed the Sai-like smile on Sasuke's face. She smiled and gave him a light, good natured punch to the shoulder that almost dislocated it. "Baka teme."

Sasuke rubbed his injured shoulder and moved just a little further away.

After a moment of walking in silence, the pink-haired medical ninja gets another nervous expression.

Sasuke sighs. "What is it? You really need to learn to not bottle things up."

Sakura looks at the raven haired Uchiha. "What do you think they put him through?"

Sasuke shuddered and shook his head. "I've been trying not to think about it. I'm sure it was horrible. I had to witness it on a couple of occasions. Orochimaru and Kabuto had no qualms about inflicting pain. They preferred for their subjects to be alive so that they could witness how it affected their systems as they were experimented on. Hell, Orochimaru would do it while they were still conscious, that sadistic bastard. No one ever survived, but some sustained longer than others. I have no idea how Naruto is feeling, but I know that he will have a lot to work out."

A tear fell down both cheeks and stained her trail worn face, but she wiped them away. Naruto would need them all to be strong for him and not wallowing in self pity. When he decided to talk, she was determined to be there and to be ready to listen.

After another ten minutes or so of walking in silence, Sakura spoke again. "Sasuke, did he, did he ever 'experiment' on you?"

Sasuke walked in silence for a couple of seconds before he answered. He didn't look directly back at Sakura when he answered. "He never cut me open, but he did experiment on me. He gave me all kinds of drugs and supplements. Things that would improve my strength or speed. Things that would enhance my senses, not that the Sharingan wasn't enough. He also attacked me psychologically. If my brain hadn't already been broken by losing my family, he would have been able to beat me. That's another thing that I can thank my brother for…"

Sakura walked in silence. She hurt for Sasuke and didn't want to cause him any more pain.

Sasuke broke the silence after a moment of introspection. "But I can guarantee that I didn't go through nearly as much as Naruto did. He is going to need us. He didn't give up on me and I won't give up on him."

Sakura nodded and was encouraged by the heartfelt words of her comrade.

After a while, they noticed that Kakashi and Naruto had fallen back. They stopped to let them catch up, but continued to give them their privacy. When Kakashi and Naruto noticed that they had stopped and were waiting, Sakura could see Naruto give her an apprehensive look and then both the teacher and student hurried to catch up.

"About time you caught up, dobe!"

Sakura was about to berate Sasuke, when Naruto smiled and winked at her. "I figured that you needed some _alone_ time with your number one fan, teme!"

Sakura just stared, dumbfounded. Inner Sakura screamed, _**"WHAT DID THAT MORON JUST SAY!!!"**_

Just as she was about to beat him within an inch of his life, Sasuke and Naruto both took to the trees and sped away laughing. Sakura leapt into the trees and yelled, "I'm gonna kill you two!!!"

Kakashi just shook his head. "At least it's progress." The copy-ninja leapt into the trees and followed at a more leisurely pace.

* * *

They all sat at the campfire. Naruto was nursing a huge knot on his head and Sakura was resetting Sasuke's broken shoulder. The entire time, she was muttering about stupid boys that didn't know how to keep their mouths shut.

Taking advantage of the little bit of time that he knew that he would be unnoticed, Naruto closed his eyes and searched his mindscape.

He didn't go down the familiar corridor that would lead him to Kyuubi's former cage. He knew what was there and wasn't ready to face it.

No, he walked down a different corridor. He knew that Kyuubi was there, somewhere. He could feel Kyuubi's power all around him. He just couldn't find him. The orange haired shinobi would stop every so often and send his senses down a cross corridor. They always were filled with Kyuubi's aura, but never had his consciousness.

Naruto was filled with an incredible loneliness. He and Kyuubi weren't exactly best friends, but he had always been there. Hardly ever was Kyuubi a 'good' influence, but his presence was missed all the same. In all of the years that Naruto had been alone and orphaned, he always had Kyuubi. Granted, he never knew about Kyuubi until he was about eight years old, but he felt him there.

Now, there was nothing. Well, that wasn't true. There was malevolence. There was a hatred for all that Naruto held dear. It promised death and torture. Kyuubi was self-serving, but he had somehow been changed by Naruto. Maybe it was because he was a demon and held in place. But he changed over time. Naruto knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his new tenant wouldn't be changed. He would work his best and would try to change Naruto. He would do his best to get out. Naruto knew that Orochimaru would find a way out someday. He had to figure out a way to stop it or stop himself.

Naruto opened his eyes and gave up the search. He thought to himself, _"I'll find you fox."_

He searched the campsite with his eyes and found it the same as he had left it, but noticed that Sakura had stopped complaining and was staring at him, studying him. _"I want to tell you, Sakura-chan, but I can't let you hate me. I can't let you be disgusted at what is inside of me."_

Sakura realized that Naruto was returning her stare and she averted her eyes. _"When you are ready, Naruto-kun, I will be here for you."_

Naruto got to his feet and walked away. Sakura started to get up but Sasuke stopped her. "He's not ready for you yet. Let me talk to him."

Sakura started to refute the raven-haired pride and sole heir to the Uchiha clan, but stopped herself. Sasuke was right and she knew it. If anyone would be able to sooth Naruto's troubled soul, it would be his best friend and de facto brother.

Sasuke gave her a heartfelt smile and a reassuring look and arose to follow the orange haired wayward soul.

Naruto was sitting in a tree with his back against the rough barky surface of the trunk, staring over the tops of the surrounding trees at a brilliant sunset filled with vibrant oranges, reds and yellows. "Is that the reason why you like those colors so much?"

Naruto looked down at his long-time rival and best friend. "Yeah, Oji-san would take me to sit on top on the Yondaime's head and we'd watch the sunset. He always just sat there and listened. He never judged me when we were up there. No matter what I said or did. He just let me get it out. It always made me feel like I had a family." Naruto stared back out at the sunset

Sasuke climbed silently up and sat next to Naruto's perch. They both just stared at the sunset until the last crescent of that blazing orb disappeared below the horizon. For another 5 minutes, both just sat in silence, neither wanting to break the peacefulness that surrounded them. At last, being the number one most hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja in Konohagakure, Naruto spoke.

"I need your help, Sasuke."

"Name it."

"I need you to find Kyuubi for me. He's in here somewhere, but I can't find him."

Sasuke was slightly taken aback. "What? What are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed. He relates the entire story as he told it to Kakashi. Sasuke stay silent through the entire story, letting Naruto wind his tale where he willed. "What can I do?"

Naruto rubs the back of his head. "I was hoping that you could do that thing you did when you ended up in my mindscape time when we found you at Orochimaru's hideout, when you almost killed us."

Sasuke smirked. "You were hopeless."

Naruto growled. "Don't make me teach you some manners."

Sasuke just laughed. "Alright, whatever. OK, I'll have a look in there."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, but before he could look into Naruto's eyes, Naruto stopped him. "There's one more thing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and waited for Naruto to elaborate. "Orochimaru isn't dead."

Immediately Sasuke understood. "So, he's trapped inside of you like he was in me."

Naruto shook his head. "Not exactly. I sealed him in Kyuubi's cage."

Shocked, Sasuke released his Sharingan. "So, he's still conscious in there?"

Naruto nodded. "And I hear him rage. He ain't happy."

Sasuke shook his head. "Let me see that seal."

Naruto lifted his shirt exposing his well defined abdominal muscles. He pumped some chakra into the seal so that it would be visible. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and studied the seal. "Not good. The fox hunt will have to wait. We need to get you to Konoha and quickly. I don't know how long that seal is going to hold. If I go in there to find Kyuubi, it might stress that seal too much."

Naruto was stunned. "What will happen if the seal breaks?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know. It could release Orochimaru and he could try to retake your body or it could kill both of you. I have no idea. All I know is that we need to get you to Konoha. Do you think that you can press through the night?"

Naruto stood up on the branch, frightening a chestnut colored squirrel away from its clutch of acorns. "Let's tell Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan."

The two Genin raced back to the campsite.

* * *

Sakura was starting to boil water for their rabbit stew dinner when Kakashi came up from behind her and took the spoon out of her hand. "It can wait. Have a seat."

The sensible and possibly bipolar girl started to argue but followed her sensei to the logs they had set up by the fire. She stared into those glowing orange coals and could almost make out a fox-like shape. When Kakashi spoke, she started, having completely lost herself in her own thoughts.

"It isn't like you to be so out of sorts. You haven't been able to maintain your focus since he was rescued. Would you care to talk about it?"

Sakura just sighed and stared at the ground, letting her cherry blossom hair fall into her face and hide her troubled green eyes. She sat in silence, unable to arrange her thoughts well enough to even start to explain them to her sensei. She wanted desperately to unload and be relieved of her burden, but honestly, she didn't even know enough about what was going on inside of her to be able to confide in one of the few people that she had been able to come to trust.

Kakashi let her sit. He averted his gaze and stared into the fire. "Did I ever tell you about my Genin team? I know that you are aware that the Yondaime was my sensei. I learned almost everything from Minato-sensei. The only thing, and the most important thing, that I didn't learn from him, I learned from my teammates. I miss Obito and Rin."

Sakura looked up from the ground and just stared at her sensei. In all of the years that they had known each other, he had never once spoken of his teammates. It had been as much taboo to mention them as it had been to talk about Sasuke before Naruto had saved him and brought him back to Konoha.

A single tear came out from beneath the Sharingan eye that was covered by Kakashi's hitai-ate. No sooner had Sakura seen it, did it disappear into his facial mask, absorbed by the sweat wicking cloth. It occurred so quickly that Sakura would have dismissed it as sweat had the circumstances different.

Kakashi continued. "I was brash and only thought of one thing, completing the mission. I wanted to prove that the Hatake clan were not cowards. Teammates were only tools to be used in the completion of that mission. Minato-sensei tried his best to teach me otherwise. But that is not a lesson that can be learned through words. I had to learn it the hard way."

Sakura sat and listened to her sensei's words. He had never opened up to her in this way. She refused spoil it by interrupting.

Kakashi related the story of how he lost Obito and put Rin in grave danger with is pride and selfishness. He described Obito's sacrifice and how he obtained the Sharingan eye.

"After we got back to the village, I went into a deep depression of how I failed Obito. Rin saved me from myself. At first, I withdrew from everything. I begged for solo missions. When I wasn't on a mission, I was training or I was alone in the woods. I grew more and more depressed every day. At some point, Rin convinced me to train her on genjutsu. It was really involved and we got closer and closer. Eventually, I was out of my stupor. We fell in love. She never forced it. She just took the opportunity to be in my life and then didn't let me push her out of it. I cherish that year. I was free in a way that I was never before and haven't been since."

Kakashi looked his student in the eye and held her gaze. "If you love someone, then be there for them and help them. Be a friend. The love will develop on its own. Don't worry about it right now."

They both sat quietly listening to the popping of the cedar and pine burning in the fire, smelling the smoke and being warmed by the heat of the flames. Kakashi chuckled. "Besides, that boy hasn't stopped chasing you in ten years. He isn't about to stop now when he is so close."

Sakura giggled and blushed. She loved her sensei like her father. She would always remember every word of this conversation and cherish it. He opened up to her in a way that left him extremely vulnerable and she wouldn't take advantage of that. He helped her troubled spirit calm and she felt peace for the first time in weeks.

Just as she was about to speak, Sasuke and Naruto burst into the campsite. She and Kakashi were on their feet and in a battle stance less than a heart beat later. Sasuke motioned for Kakashi to follow him and they leapt into the forest. Before he left, Sasuke gave Sakura a look. It wasn't reassuring at all. If one could call it anything, it would be sympathy. She didn't know why, but she had to know more. She looked to Naruto, but he had already started breaking down the camp.

Before she could say anything, he tossed her bedroll to her. "We need to hurry. I have to get to Konoha quickly."

Sakura nodded and helped him break camp. Their conversation would have to wait until later.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? This is all pretty much new territory for me. I hope that I am conveying my thoughts well and not sounding too cheesy. Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain, thank you so much for that incredible review. I will definetely be keeping this fic NaruSaku. Your reasoning was perfect and I REALLY appreciate it. Thank you. I also want to thank vash3055 and Reidluver for reviewing as well. Vash, unfortunately I won't be making this Naruhina, I hope that you will stay on. I do plan on doing a NaruHina sometime in the future though. Reidluver has been with me from the beginning and I appreciate her reviews. Thanks again for the reviews. I will try to have my next chapter up soon, but I am also working on a DragonLance fanfic. Check it out if you get a chance. Check out my profile if you want to give it a look. Thanks again for reading this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it.


	3. Broken

A/N: Wow, it's been about a year and a half since the last update. Life is still hectic. I want to still try to finish this story. I hope that you don't mind if the chapters end up being shorter as a result. I'm afraid that if I try to make the chapters very long, life will sneak up on me and not let me get them published. I'll try to make them as good quality as possible.

* * *

Broken

They all shouldered their packs. Naruto bit his thumb, drawing orange-colored blood. He looked to Kakashi. "I'll send a toad ahead to Baa-chan and let her know to send a sealing team to meet us." At the mention of a sealing team, Sakura snapped her focus off the perimeter and onto Naruto. He either ignored her or didn't notice. He yelled, "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" and slammed his open palm into the dirt. Nothing happened. He tried again. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" Again, nothing. Naruto looked stunned and turned to the scarecrow ninja for support. "What's wrong with me, Kakashi-sensei?!"

Kakashi and Sasuke had both activated their Sharingans when the first summoning had failed. Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know why, Naruto, but the chakra didn't form correctly. We'll have to figure that out when we get back."

Naruto reddened but before he could cry out, Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. A hawk can fly faster than a toad can hop anyway." Sasuke bit his own thumb and summoned a hawk. When the bird of prey formed, the Uchiha looked him in the eye. "Taka-chan, get to Tsunade-sama immediately and tell her to send out her strongest sealing team out the eat road to meet us. It is a matter of village safety. Tell her that it is about Naruto."

The hawk took off and zoomed away faster than the normal eye could follow.

Kakashi took the lead and they all took off into the night.

Sakura fell in beside Naruto and asked, "Do you need me to help? I can try to lend you my chakra while we run."

Naruto shook his head. "Not at this pace. You need to conserve your strength. We can't stop until we get to Konoha."

Sakura's eyes widened. "You can't keep up that pace for that long! You just came out of a coma!"

Naruto looked grim. "We have to keep going even if I pass out. I have to get to Konoha. You three will have to carry me."

As they were talking, Sakura wasn't sure, but it seemed as if Naruto's hair was growing longer. _"It can't be. It must just be the wind pulling his hair,"_ she thought.

Naruto leaped ahead faster and took the point, outdistancing Sasuke. _"What is going on?" _Sakura thought.

Before she could voice her concerns, the world exploded.

* * *

Uchiha Madara surveyed the damage caused by his dragon. His Sharingan had seen all four of the Leaf Shinobi scatter and escape the brunt of the fireball. They were all singed, but that didn't account for the extra steam rising off of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Come to think of it, he looked a little different too. Since when was Naruto's hair blood-red and when did he gain so much body hair?

Madara flinched. Those weren't the only changes. He was still changing. The boy was changing into a man-sized fox, complete with nine physical tails! Madara leaded into the leaves of a nearby tree and sent the dragon into the clearing. _"Things seem to have changed. I need to see this and reassess the situation."_

The plantlike Akatsuki member, Zetsu, formed out of the trunk of the tree. "Do you want me to witness the battle and report the findings?"

The legendary Madara nodded. "You'll know where to find me." With that, Madara disappeared into a swirling mass of colors that winked out of existence.

Zetsu shrank back into the tree trunk, leaving just enough of his head to see the battle.

* * *

The werefox leaped at the mythical creature. His claws ripped flesh from skin that should have been impenetrable. Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura watched silently from just outside of the clearing. They all knew that it was impossible to beat a dragon. But what had just happened to Naruto was even more improbable.

A tear escaped Sakura's left eye. "Naruto," she whispered.

Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and was preparing Amaterasu in case Naruto needed his help. He tried not to think about the fact that his brother had just turned into a monster.

Kakashi watched with his own Sharingan. He knew that if Naruto failed, they were all dead. Not even Amaterasu could burn a dragon. His mind was working in a flurry. _"This is what happened when Naruto released Kyuubi's seal. This is why Sasuke was worried about the seal failing. What happens if Naruto doesn't come out of this transformation?"_ He mentally ran through their options. It was a quick exercise. There were none.

* * *

Naruto growled and dodged the snapping jaws of the dragon. This was no chakra created dragon that could easily be defeated. He knew that from the start. He released the seal immediately. He knew that it was gone. But there was no choice. He had to protect his _nakama_.

He lunged to the side as the dragon swiped a claw that could slice through granite as easily as a katana could slice through paper. He landed on all fours and leaped into a counter-attack ripping through the tendon on the dragon's left foreleg. The beast roared in pain and struck Naruto with the same leg with a force that could fell the mightiest oak. Naruto rolled and struck a rock with a sickening crunch. Sakura screamed out, but before she could move, Naruto stood back up, bones reforming and skin covering back up exposed muscles.

Naruto roared in anger and ran faster than even Sasuke's Sharingan could follow. He ducked under the gaping maw of the dragon and lifted his hand. His claws caught the exposed underbelly of the beast and rent five lines in a straight line as Naruto continued to run the length of the beast.

The dragon screamed in pain and leapt into the air. This was the first prey that had ever hurt it. There were easier meals to be had. And it needed to heal. It would find this prey again. It would kill it. And then it would find the human with the spiral mask and teach it never to bother dragons again.

* * *

Naruto crouched and watched the dragon fly away, fully expecting a counterattack. When it didn't come, he stood. He heard the three Shinobi, his nakama, step into the clearing. He couldn't face them. Naruto leaped into the trees and raced away. He couldn't bear to see the confusion in Sasuke's face, the sympathy from Kakashi. It would kill him to see the revulsion that must be written all over the countenance of Sakura. He ran and ran. He didn't know how long he ran or how far he had escaped to. He only knew that it would never be far enough.

Sakura blinked. In the span that it took her to close her emerald eyes and reopen them, he had disappeared. She looked around confusedly. Kakashi and Sasuke were as dumbfounded. She ran to the spot where Naruto had stood mere seconds before to see if she could find a trace of him. Where he had stood, she found man-sized fox prints. That made no sense. Naruto had stood here. Where were his prints?

Sasuke was looking into the woods. Sakura walked up beside him. "Where is he? Why can't I find his footprints?"

Sasuke shook his head. "We didn't get back in time. The seal broke. I don't know if we'll ever find him now."

Sakura just stared at him. What in the name of Kami-sama was Sasuke talking about? She was about to ask, when Kakashi touched her arm. "Sakura, I think that I can help you make sense of this."

Her sensei led her to a rock and sat down to tell her the truth.

* * *

Naruto sat on his own rock, staring at hands that were now claws. Sweat beaded his forehead, steaming off of him in the cool night air as he struggled to force the change back as he had done when he had originally removed the seal. Nothing happened.

In frustration, he brought his fist down on the granite boulder, crushing it. In the process, he was unceremoniously dumped to the ground. He rolled over and lay there, staring into the stars above him. "I can't go back, not now. I've become the monster that the village hates and saw me as when I was a child." Slow tears came out of his orange, feral eyes. The unnatural heat of his new skin, burning them away before they could fall very far.

Suddenly, Naruto smelled something strange. He sat up and glanced around the clearing he had stopped in. He saw nothing, but could smell something foreign, yet strangely familiar. "What is that?" he muttered.

As he sat up, a girl in a flowered kimono walked from behind a tree. "Naruto-san, we've been waiting for you."

"You've been waiting for me? Wait a minute? How do you even know who I am?" he stammered.

The girl giggled behind her _gunsen_. And offered him her waterskin. "You look parched, Naruto-san. Would you like a drink?"

Naruto nodded gratefully and took the waterskin. He brought it to his lips and took a long drink. He immediately sputtered and coughed. "THAT'S SAKE!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!?!"

The girl giggled. "What did you expect it to be, water? That's silly." She took the waterskin back and took a long drink from it that a girl her age shouldn't have been able to do.

Naruto gaped. "What are you?"

The girl smiled. "I'm your sister."

* * *

A/N: I know. It's horribly short. I just wanted to get it published so that I could force myself to work on the story again. As always, you feedback and criticism is HIGHLY desired. I want to get better. After a year and a half out of the game, I'll need all the help that I can get.


End file.
